


Not This Time

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “If I hear sorry one more time”
Relationships: Rocky Romero/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Not This Time

He was going to be late, as always. I don’t know why I was even surprised. Rocky Romero had never been on time for anything in his life, why would this be any different. I had long ago given up on getting angry when he ran through the door ten minutes late, or into a restaurant after leaving me sitting alone. If I thought it was intentional, or that he was doing it to be disrespectful I would rightfully lay into him. Rocky didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. He was just horrible at time management and always took on more than he could handle. Something I both loved and hated about him. I didn’t even want him to apologize any more, telling him the last time that “if I hear sorry one more time,” over his tardiness I was going to lose it on him. 

I guess a tiny glimmer of hope had still been flickering that he would manage to make it on time for something as important as this. Glancing out the office window to the parking lot below I heaved a disappointed sigh. He had one more minute before he was officially late, and was nowhere to be seen in the small lot below. Flipping through a months old magazine I tried not to let myself get upset. 

The waiting room door bursting open startled me from my funk, my eyes widening in surprise as Rocky burst through the door, breathing heavily and hurrying to my side. 

“I made it!” He said triumphantly pressing a kiss to my shocked lips. I stared back wordlessly, sure I was hallucinating and that Rocky Romero had not managed to show up somewhere on time. “On time!” 

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something, anything.

“On time.” I parroted still not over my shock. 

The nurse poked her head out of the office and called us back, ushering us into an exam room as I gripped Rocky’s hand. 

“I can’t believe you’re on time.” I said finally finding my words as I laid back on the paper covered table. 

“I wouldn’t have been late for the world.” Rocky said with a wide grin, enthusiastically greeting the technician as she entered the room. A squirt of cold gel on my belly and the press of a wand and seconds later the sound of our baby’s heartbeat filled the room. 

“So, do you want to know what you’re having?”


End file.
